


You can sing me anything

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Body Paint, Extra Treat, F/F, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Sabine managed to swallow her grin when Hera asked if she would mind sharing with Numa just for the one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



Sabine is used to the quiet at night aboard the ship. There are enough sound dampeners between the crew quarters to dull most noises, leaving her free to play music or laugh out loud without disturbing the rest. She's almost sure no one else can hear them, and she's positive no one would say anything if they did.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," she says, then wants to kick herself for saying because it sounds so trite.

"So am I," Numa says, granting her the same smile that makes Sabine's insides melt every time. They've gone past all possible apologies for everything that happened between them the first time they met. It's done. It's dust. Tonight the three Twi'leks are welcome guests on the _Ghost_. Kanan gave up his room for Cham and Gobi to sleep. Sabine managed to swallow her grin when Hera asked if she would mind sharing with Numa just for the one night before they drop off their friends tomorrow.

Numa rests her head on her arms, the sweet spread of her bare back perfect for Sabine to stroke a hand over. She is still enjoying the lingering taste of her in her mouth, different from a human woman and wonderful in the change. Numa is boneless, practically purring and half-asleep. Sabine is energized, as she always is right after she comes, bursting with ideas.

She takes out her paints. These are her special paints, the ones she bought five planets ago and hasn't cracked open before tonight.

"You're sure?"

Numa makes an affirmative noise. She shivers as the brush touches her skin, eyes suddenly wide. Sabine pauses, waiting for another yes or a firm no.

"It tickles," Numa says, settling again. Sabine presses a kiss into her shoulder, and paints another bright red stroke, before drawing a thin, wet line of blue all the way down her back. The paints dry fast, intentionally so. The first stroke is already dry. Sabine sets about writing her own name with her lips, and following each kiss with more color. The sharp contrast between the shapes she's creating and the beautiful hue of Numa's skin sends a shuddering emotion Sabine can't describe to echo inside her.

"You could come back with us."

She regrets the words as soon as she says them. Never make something more of something sweet. She reads the vague sorrow on Numa's face as she rolls to look at her. The paints are dry. They will leave no trace when she is gone.

She takes Sabine's hand. "Ryloth needs me. Those two," she says a Twi'leki word Sabine doesn't know, "need me." There is no room in her words for other needs, and perhaps she hears that herself. Numa squeezes her hand. "As long as we are at war, I have a duty here. But the war won't last forever."

"Right."

"After we are all free, I want to go with you and see everything that I can't now."

It isn't precisely a promise, but more precisely, it's not a no, and most precisely of all, Sabine wasn't really expecting a yes. This is tonight. Tomorrow they both have other places to be. After tomorrow, who can say?

Sabine bends in, kissing her. Numa kisses her back, taking her head in her hands and pulling her closer.

"Now," Numa says, smiling into the kiss, "where did you learn that wonderful trick you did?"

"I read it in a data reel. That was in chapter two." This is true.

The hand on her head becomes a stroking thumb against her face. "You read a data reel that told you exactly where to find the most erogenous places on a Twi'lek woman?"

"I was hoping you'd come back. And you did." Sabine had wistfully said this out loud once. The following day, she found a note directing her to a well-thumbed data reel in the ship's small library which sported the cover: 'Minutes of Galactic Senate Transportation Subcommittee Meetings, GY 2436-2437, Volume Four.'

"So I did."

Numa kisses her again. Sabine wants to wrap her in colors like a prismed blanket, marking her with paint and soft bites. She takes the first gentle nibble on Numa's lush lower lip.

"Tell me about chapter three."


End file.
